


In the Land of Gods and Monsters

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Avengers Assemble, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki is really screwed up, M/M, Post-Thor (2011), Priorities, Pseudo-Incest, Thor just wants to help, Thorki - Freeform, canon violence, so much angst it's unbelievable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to steal the Tesseract, Loki's assault on Earth is of a more annoying and unpredictable nature. Thor hears about the chaos his little brother is causing and decides to try talking him round. Loki's not really convinced by the new considerate Thor but he's willing to let him waste his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Land of Gods and Monsters

Tony stepped onto the helicarrier’s bridge with an internal nod of approval. It wasn’t exactly elegant, but the tech was high quality and he couldn’t argue with the ‘might is right’ strategy. Romanov was already at the briefing table with a man whose posture screamed ‘agent’. Stark gave her a wry smirk and she acknowledged it blankly.

Captain America sat beside them, and he had to stop his hands from twitching. This was the guy. _The_ guy, the one Tony’s father couldn’t stop talking about, the first superhero. And now he was sitting at the table like a regular person instead of a fucking comic book character. Tony would normally have made some huge flashy quip to go with his huge flashy entrance but he found himself taking a seat, sneaking looks at Steve as much as he thought he could get away with.

An older man walked in, his frame skinny, his clothes a bit rumpled. The look was in his face too, tired and lined, his hair very grey. Tony perked up.

“Dr Banner?”

“Uh, yeah. You’re-”

“Oh please, we all know who I am. But you – you’re a much more mysterious creature. I admire your research.”

“Um, thanks.” Bruce smiled.

“Come on, saved you a seat.” Tony winked.

The scientist sat, smiling shyly. He eyed Natasha with more than a little hesitation and Tony would have loved to ask why, but then Fury was bounding up the stairs all flapping coat and glower, and the opportunity was lost.

“I suppose introductions are in order but I’ll leave you to handle that amongst yourselves once we’re briefed you. We’re calling together our Avengers Initiative because we have a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Steve leaned forward, hands clasped on the table.

Fury pressed a button and an image of a pale man with long black hair appeared above the table. He was frozen, eying the camera with a smile so mischievous it made Tony want to hear the joke.

“This unknown is our problem. We don’t know a damn thing about him – no name, no point of origin, nothing. He’s been on a spree across five continents, doing things that shouldn’t be possible.”

“Shouldn’t be?” Bruce frowned.

“He made the bars at Pentonville Prison turn into snakes and slither away. He suddenly appeared in the main control room at the Pentagon and then vanished again. Any time someone gets close enough to attack, they suddenly find themselves facing multiple identical suspects.”

“Magic.” Natasha said.

“Yes, magic. Now the only time we’re encountered anything like that is our recent brush with Thor of Asgard, so we can assume this man is from the same place. But without knowing his full motives we have to treat him as a threat.”

“He doesn’t sound too terrible,” Tony leaned back, “Releasing a few prisoners and getting a peek at the inner sanctum? I mean, has he killed anyone? Made any demands?”

“Not yet, but we think it’s only a matter of time. We need the five of you to focus on finding him and bringing him in for questioning. I wanna know what the hell he’s doing on my planet.”

“Director, if he’s Asgardian they’re the best people to deal with him. We have no idea what the limits of his abilities are.” The agent Tony didn’t know chimed in.

“And just as soon as you tell me how to contact them, I’ll give them a call, Barton.”

*****

Thor stood at the foot of Loki’s bed. The sheets were still as crisp and clean as ever, the room recently tidied, as if the servants expected their errant prince to stride in any moment and demand to know why his hearth wasn’t lit. Though now he thought about it, Thor remembered Loki never really felt the cold. He hadn’t noticed before. There were a lot of things about Loki Thor hadn’t noticed, and now it was too late.

His gaze drifted over the piles of books on the bedside table, half of them probably in languages he wouldn’t understand even with the Allspeak. It wasn’t just the words; the very concepts of Loki’s sorcery strained his mind past reason. He wielded Mjölnir but he never really understood how it worked. He didn’t need to. Now he was starting to think there was a flaw in that way of thinking.

His brother was gone, and for the first time in a thousand years Thor had to imagine a world without him. Loki had always been there, even when Thor’s ideas were foolish or dangerous, even when the blond teased and goaded him. He hadn’t been the best brother he could have been and now he’d never get a chance to make amends.

Someone entered the chamber behind him and Thor felt a flush of shame at being caught in here again.

“Thor…” Sif started.

He frowned at the uncertainty in her voice. Sif was never shy with her opinions. “What is it?”

*****

Loki walked coolly down the middle of the street, invisible to the cars and passers-by. He pointed at random, leaving destruction in his wake. Tyres blew, bikes swerved, hydrants exploded. Limbs fell from trees and dogs ran off, their owners chasing hopelessly. He didn’t care if half of it was infantile mischief and annoyance; he just wanted others to ache as he did, he just wanted Midgard to bleed for his hurts.

He made his way to the apartment he’d claimed as his dwelling for the time being. It was on the top floor of a large steel and glass building that towered over its neighbours, and while it wasn’t even close to the towers of Asgard it felt solid and strong. The god walked into his new lounge room and stopped, a chill scent of rain and ozone in the air he was all too familiar with.

“Greetings, brother. You might have warned me you were coming. I would have prepared a proper welcome.”

Thor stepped out of the kitchen, a cloak draped over his tunic but his hammer by his side. His face was one stony line, anger bright in his blue eyes. Loki could almost feel the fury radiating off him.

“What is your business here in Midgard, Loki? What keeps you so busy you could not spare a word for your kin while they mourned you?”

“My kin?” Loki chuckled, “Those of my blood are dead by my own hand, Odinson. If any in Asgard still believe they have some claim on me, they are mistaken.”

“Do you have any idea the anguish we have all felt? That Mother has felt? Do you even care?”

“Why should I care for the peace of mind of liars and thieves?” he hissed.

“We are your family, Loki. Nothing can change that.”

“Everything has changed! That is the nature of the realms. The Allfather’s lie is gone to ash and this,” he spread his arms, “Is my new world.”

“You mean to rule the Midgardians?” Thor frowned, “Brother, will you not give up this endless struggle to prove yourself? There is no need.”

“Rule them?” he said acidly, “No. No, I have seen the futility of that pursuit. I want only to make them suffer. I live for chaos, so that all the Nine might feel my wrath and fear the monster who was once king.”

“Loki, do you hear yourself? This is madness! This is not the brother I knew.”

His eyes flashed, dark and terrible in the dim light of the apartment. “He is gone, Thor! Have you been listening? Loki, son of Odin, brother of Thor, was a fiction. I am Loki of Jotunheim and I will have death and terror in place of a crown or kin.”

Thor felt breathless for a moment, winded by the sheer force of Loki’s ire. He took a breath to settle himself and scowled.

“You do not need to tear these realms apart. Come home. Mother and I will help you come to terms with Father, and we will explain things-”

“I do not want your _help_.” He sneered.

“I cannot let you continue down this vicious path.”

“You do not have a choice, Highness,” Loki leaned in, “For I will _never_ return to Asgard, as prisoner or prince. I swear it by the Norns. I would not set foot there unless it was to pull the palace down brick by brick.”

 

Thor clenched his jaw, keeping his hands at his sides when all he wanted was to march over and shake Loki by the shoulders. Why couldn’t he see that Thor meant every word? That they missed Loki, loved him, needed him? That seeing him so broken made Thor feel more helpless than his time powerless in exile? That without Loki, Asgard meant nothing to him?

“Then for others’ sake, I will not let you continue. I have placed Midgard under my protection and you are no exception to that, brother.”

“I would say I looked forward to the challenge but I doubt you’ll put up much of a fight.”

“Stop this!” he bellowed, “Stop this talk and look at yourself! You are my brother still, Loki, but I will see you in chains if I must.”

His shout echoed through the room for a long moment. Loki stared at his flat reflection in the window, voice missing its usual snap. “Your rage is like the thunder, Thor. Empty noise.”

“Loki,” Thor shook his head, “Please.”

His brother’s jaw twitched, the most emotion he’d seen so far and the only one he believed. But the trickster shook his head.

“Go back to Asgard and take your throne. Perhaps you will be able to capture the Jotunn beast once you have the Allfather’s army at your command but you will never manage it alone.”

Thor bit his cheek. He wanted so badly to close this gap between them but it was so wide and so deep and he couldn’t begin to figure out how to bridge it. He just knew he had to try.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Loki arched a brow.

“If you will not come with me to Asgard, I will stay here.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I will stay, and I will spend every second trying to make you understand that your place is still with us. I will make sure you do nothing you may regret later.”

“Is your skull truly so thick? I do not want your pity, Odinson!”

“It’s not pity, Loki. It is love. And it saddens me greatly that you can’t see that.”

“It is love based on a _lie_. It will shatter just as easily.”

“You think so little of me.” Thor laughed joylessly.

“You’ve given me no inspiration to think better,” Loki spat, “Get out.”

“I will go, but I will come to you tomorrow.”

“Try it and I will give you a clearer demonstration of my lack of interest in your regard.”

“All the same,” Thor said evenly, “I will try every day for as long as it takes.”

He walked towards the smaller man and Loki flinched, hands going towards his knives. But Thor passed without making any hostile movements, letting himself out. Loki stared at the door as it closed behind him. He shouldn’t stay here. He knew exactly how pigheaded Thor could be. He really would do as he intended and show up tomorrow, and lay siege to Loki’s door if the other god refused to let him in.

A part of him wondered why he shouldn’t let the thunderer try. He would wear himself out long before Loki gave in, and just having his brother around…it meant more than Loki was willing to admit. He stripped off his vambraces absentmindedly, throwing them on the couch. If Thor wanted to waste his time, so be it. Loki wasn’t going to be swayed by anyone, let alone a dull-tongued buffoon like his brother.

 

Thor’s first thought was that he needed shelter, and somewhere close to Loki. He had a small amount of gold with him but he knew it couldn’t be traded for goods on Midgard unless he used it to procure some local currency first. Most of all he wanted to call Jane and ask for her assistance, but he had no way of finding her – especially since he didn’t yet know where he was.

“Excuse me,” he grabbed a passing man walking his dog, “What land is this?”

“America.” He frowned, giving the god a critical once-over.

“Which part?”

“Boston.”

“My thanks to you.” He released the mortal’s jacket, striding off. Thor was not familiar with the city but at least there were in Jane’s country and he had some idea of how the place worked. It made sense Loki would base himself here, if he wanted to punish the Midgardians Thor was most connected to. He walked until he found a store with lots of gold in the window, but when he tried to open the door it was locked.

“What is the meaning of this?” he scowled at the sign.

“They’re closed for the night.”

Thor turned and couldn’t help a smile. “Son of Coul!”

The agent took off his sunglasses with a wry grin. “Thor. I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

“How did you find me?”

“We keep an eye out for familiar faces. And we’ve been hoping to get in touch with you in particular.”

“It is Loki, isn’t it?” his face fell.

“Loki? That’s the name of this man?” he took a photo from his jacket and held it out.

“Yes, that is my brother.”

Coulson’s face didn’t change at the word, but his voice softened slightly. “Well he’s been spreading chaos around the world for the past few weeks. Any chance you’re here to help us stop him?”

“I am here to bring him home, yes, but not by force. I have made that mistake once too often where Loki is concerned.”

“We need to know his endgame. His attacks so far have been troubling.”

Thor shrugged. “I want him to cease as much as you do. I am currently looking for accommodations in this city so I may continue to reason with him.”

Coulson looked him over speculatively. “You think you can get through to him?”

He sighed. “Once, maybe. But Loki is a figure of indiscriminate hatred at present. He will not take kindly to my advice.”

“It’s still better than anything we’ve got to talk him round. SHIELD might be able to do something about your situation if you’re willing to keep us up to date on any information you gather from your brother.”

“I am happy to accept SHIELD’s aid but I warn you – my first priority is Loki. I will protect Midgard as best I can but I will not harm him to do so.”

“I think we can work something out.”

*****

Loki dragged himself out of bed, walking into the bathroom to rinse his face. He ran the cold water, splashing it over his mouth. It felt warm. Loki stretched out a hand and touched the tap, frost spreading over the metal. The water turned to freezing and still it was merely comfortable against his skin - yet another part of his monstrous nature. He made it colder and colder until the spray actually turned solid, but it never felt any icier to him. His hands shook as he pressed them against the counter, stomach aching with something he couldn’t define. Loki looked up at the mirror. This was the mask that hid the Jotunn beast but the barbaric truth was still there all the time.

He broke the icicle and finished cleaning up, patting his face dry. He walked into the lounge room and stopped, glowering.

“How do you keep getting in? My wards are stronger than any in the Nine.”

“Apparently you do not want to keep me out enough then.” Thor smiled encouragingly.

Loki huffed and strode past into the kitchen, summoning his breakfast. He sat at the counter and ignored the blond when he moved to lean in the doorway.

“Loki, have you thought on what I said yesterday?”

“I had hoped you might grow a brain in the night and realise how moronic you are to think I can be redeemed.”

“If I can be, there is no reason you cannot.”

“I am damaged goods, Asgardian. You cannot dust me off and return me to my place at your side as if nothing has happened.”

“I do not want to pretend nothing is different, Loki. I just want you to understand that the differences do not change what is important.”

“And I want you to try to understand, difficult though it may be for you, that I am not yours anymore. I belong to no man and that is better for all.”

“It is not a question of ownership, brother. I know you feel Odin used you for his own purposes but I have never wanted anything from you but your companionship.”

“Oh yes, I’m well aware of that. You wanted my help or my support for your wild schemes, or you wanted me to get us out of trouble when they backfired. You wanted a ready listener and an advisor, not a brother.”

“I valued your skills, yes, as I would any warrior’s. I may have been too selfish to tell you at the time but I have always respected you for more than that. You are not some tool for me to wield, Loki. You are the one who makes me smile and I would like to do the same for you.”

“I will smile again, Odinson, when the Nine Realms are in ruins.”

“Loki-”

“Do not say another word or I will spell your lips together.”

Thor grimaced but fell silent, and Loki didn’t ask him to go. He had no doubt the thunder god would leave if he demanded it but for some reason knowing Thor would stick around as long as he allowed it, even with who Loki was and what he had done, made the trickster feel a little less desperate.

He finished his breakfast and dressed, Thor shadowing him quietly. Loki glanced at the unhappy blond and sighed.

“You are pathetic.”

He nodded.

“The mighty heir of Asgard following me around like a hound, practically begging to be beaten. Are you truly so blind?”

Thor opened his mouth to respond and stopped. Loki inclined his head approvingly.

“Do what you like with me, so long as you do not shut me out.”

Loki moved like a striking snake, a knife suddenly in his hand and pressed to Thor’s throat. The other man watched him evenly, face blank.

“You would let me best you and offer no contest?” Loki’s eyes flicked over his face.

“I do not want to fight anymore, brother. I would have your affection, whatever the cost.”

Loki’s mouth twisted for a moment, his eyes more open than before. It vanished in an instant, the knife disappearing as he pulled away.

“You will be waiting a long time.”

“I will wait.” Thor said calmly.

The whirl of confusion in Loki’s stomach rolled over again and he bit his tongue, zapping himself out of the apartment. Thor sighed at the place he had been and left, heading back to his new apartment.

 

Loki increased the barrier spells on his dwelling but the next day when he returned from clearing out the contents of a Swiss bank, Thor sat on the edge of his bed looking younger than usual in Midgardian garb. He scowled at his brother but mostly he was annoyed at himself, because he didn’t have the strength to keep Thor out. If he was getting in through the spells it was Loki’s fault for still harbouring some attachment.

He ignored the god, walking back into the lounge room. He wasn’t going to let Thor chase him out but he wasn’t going to be drawn into another argument either. Instead he spent the rest of the afternoon acting as if Thor wasn’t there. He occasionally attempted to strike up a conversation but Loki pretended he hadn’t heard, face composed and oblivious as he changed out of his armour and sat studying more maps and books of Midgard.

Eventually it got dark and Thor stood, heading for the door. Loki felt an irrational surge of sadness, a wish that Thor would stay just a little longer, try a little harder. But then the blond was gone and he was alone again, and he told himself it was better that way.

 

“Thor, you need to do something. I have some very angry former billionaires breathing down my neck about your brother’s little foray into banking.”

He shrugged, not meeting Coulson’s eye. “Loki is like a mountain. I must wear him away one stone at a time if I am ever to reach the peak. I will not get there any other way.”

“Has he told you why he is targeting these institutions?”

“He wants to make the Nine Realms feel his wrath, and he has chosen Midgard to start with.”

“He’s not trying for a hostile takeover?”

Thor shook his head. “His only desire is devastation. He wants you all to share the pain he does.”

“We need to bring him in before people start getting hurt.”

“I have told you, Son of Coul. My brother will not be moved, not even by me. You must allow me time to reach him.”

“We might not have time.”

Thor was silent, leaning his arm on the window sill. Coulson left, the door slamming slightly behind him. The god looked around his apartment, which was neat and comfortable but quite small. The agent had assured him it was discreet but he couldn’t help suspecting he was being watched, ally or not. How was he supposed to make Loki abandon his quest? How could he prove he was sincere if the younger man gave him no chances to do so?

*****

Loki walked into his lounge, expecting to see Thor, and was mildly disappointed when he found it empty. He stamped down on the feeling, instead deciding it was good the god had finally come to his senses. He entered the kitchen and rolled his eyes at the sight of the big blond with an apron on, frying eggs over the stove.

“And here I thought you’d found some sense.”

“Morning, brother. How do you like your bacon, crispy or soft?”

“This is ridiculous. Do you expect to win me over with meals? You forget I have experienced your cooking before.”

“I have been practicing.” Thor said, some small resentment in his tone.

He could have protested but there was no point really. Thor was already making it and it saved Loki the effort of a spell. He sat, slightly enjoying the idea of Thor as his faithful servant for once.

“I was hoping we could do something today. Midgard has many entertainments. I thought perhaps we might explore its attractions together.”

“Attractions?” Loki raised his brows, “You think I want to sight-see like some tourist?”

“I know you have always been better at understanding the ways of others than I. It would be of great interest to me to get your opinion on the Midgardians.”

“And to spend time together, as we used to?”

“Of course.”

Loki leaned forward as Thor set a plate in front of him. “Is this your new strategy, hmm? Doing me favours and flattery?”

“I only wish to find some sign that you are still open to me, Loki.”

“And you thought what, you’d win me over with obedience?”

“I would do whatever it took to win back some of your fondness.”

“Really? Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Would you entreat for me with the Allfather?”

“Of course. I have done so already.”

“Would you steal books from the library for me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Would you scold your precious Warriors about their centuries of disrespect and ignorance?”

“If anyone should be blamed for their treatment of you, it is me, but I will reprimand them if it is what you want.”

“Would you help me in my endeavours to destroy Midgard?”

Thor went silent. Loki kept his gaze on the other man’s face for a moment and laughed, standing.

“It is as I thought. You do not want me – you want the old Loki back, the one who behaved as he ought and knew his place at your feet.”

He was halfway to the door when Thor whispered.

“I would do it.”

“What?”

“I would help you, if that was what you needed to be well again in body and mind.”

Loki frowned. “You would break your oath to protect this beloved realm? You would harm its people – kill them if I asked it?”

“I would hope that you would not ask such things of me, but yes.”

 

The strength of Thor’s faith was almost overpowering. Loki found himself fisting a hand against his leg as he stared at the god, seeing no lie in his expression. It was too much. How could Thor actually believe that? How could he abandon all his noble principles for the Jotunn traitor, as if Loki was worth that?

“You sing to my tune more readily than you ever did. Are you frightened of me, Odinson?”

“Never.”

He couldn’t handle watching Thor believe he meant what he said. Loki knew better. At the first moment his true nature became clear the blond would baulk and run home to a place without monsters. He would not love Loki once he understood what he really was.

“So much for your honour, Asgardian,” he spat, trying to prove Thor was ignoring the reality of their positions, “What a fine king you will make if you are willing to turn on those under your protection for the sake of nostalgia.”

“It is not nostalgia I treasure, Loki. I do not yearn for the past. We were both different then, and I had many flaws. I wish instead for a shared future, one where I can be better and we can be honest.”

He could feel the panic rising hot in his throat, anger flooding his limbs. Why couldn’t Thor get it? Why was this lesson so hard for him?

“Keep your dreams, Thor. I pity you for them, truly, for that is all they are – fantasy.”

He shifted himself through the dark pathways, leaving Thor and his unsettling declarations far behind.

*****

Thor didn’t come the next day, or the next, and Loki realised with a crushing sorrow that he had succeeded in driving him away. He was almost disappointed it had been so easy. It shouldn’t be surprising though. He was a freak, a murderous, treacherous fiend. Why would Thor want to stay?

He was going to bed on the third night when someone knocked. Loki made a face. If this was another neighbour trying to bring him cookies or lasagne, he was going to obliterate them where they stood. The god padded to the door and drew a knife silently, holding it out of sight as he look through the peephole. His brother stood on the other side looking worn and tired.

“What are you doing here?”

“Please Loki, allow me entrance.”

“Why should I?”

“I have been through much talk this last few days, and I would have your company.”

“You do not deserve it.”

“I know.” He said tiredly.

Loki made a face, arguing with himself. There was a noise outside and footsteps, and he threw the door open without thinking.

“Come in then, you impossible boor.”

Thor turned and followed him in, sinking down on the couch like a man with steel wool in his bones. Loki perched on the arm of a chair across the room, watching suspiciously.

“You have not been holding up your vow, brother. Three days without one of your touching visits – I was beginning to think you were improving.”

“I have spent three days being interrogated by SHIELD about you.”

Loki bristled at the name, his eyes sweeping Thor’s figure, but the other man didn’t seem injured. “Why should they look to you for answers?”

“They know we are communicating. They are displeased I have not been able to sway you from this path.”

“So your overtures are not your own then,” he seethed, “Merely an attempt to cage me before I do more damage?”

“SHIELD has nothing to do with us. I accepted lodgings and sustenance from them in exchange for a promise to help protect Midgard. That was my purpose to begin with anyway, but as I have said before, I will choose you over the humans if I must.”

“What did they hope to gain by this interrogation then?”

“They wanted to know why you were here, why you are so hell-bent on their ruin.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing. It is not their business.”

“I take it they did not approve.”

“They tried to keep me in the hopes I would tire of their questions and give in. I did not, and I did not try to escape. It would only have brought them down harder on both of us.”

“So you have come here to what, warn me of their pursuit? I already expected it, brother.”

“I came to tell you because I have sworn to be honest, Loki, and because I missed you. I did not want you to think I had been away through any choice of my own.”

Loki ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. Thor’s involvement with the humans was not surprising since he was their champion. The fact he did not keep it from Loki was troubling. The old Thor would have attempted to lie, to prevent any doubt of his motives and protect his image in Loki’s eyes. This new Thor who spread his cards on the table for all to see was disquieting.

“They did you no insult?” he asked.

“No. They are not fools.”

“But I assume your silence displeased them.”

“They were not overly friendly, no. I fear going back to the dwelling they provided will leave me open to observation and possible trickery.”

Loki clenched his hands in his lap where Thor couldn’t see. He should kick the god out right now and hope his plight sent him running for Asgard. Instead he sighed.

“You may repose on my couch tonight then. Since you have nowhere else to go, and finding you slain in some gutter will only irritate me.”

Thor looked stunned but he managed a smile. “Thank you, brother.”

“It is not a kindness, Thor. It is simply repulsive to think that SHIELD consider themselves keepers of a higher being. I do not offer it for your sake.”

“As you say, Loki.”

He swept into his room, closing the door behind him. What was he thinking? How could he sleep with Thor in the next room, potentially plotting to snatch him away by Bifrost in the middle of the night? But he could have done that at any time and hadn’t. Perhaps it would be alright.

He laid several daggers within reach just in case, and placed an alarm spell on his doorway. You did not become the master of lies without some paranoia.

 

Thor was snoring loud enough to shake the windows when Loki woke. He thought about letting him sleep, slipping off to cause his mischief and leaving the god none the wiser, but dumping cold water on him seemed more fun. He filled the kettle, pressing a blue hand to the side until the water turned icy, and poured it over Thor’s face. He sat up in a flash, arms swinging wildly, spluttering and half-roaring grunts of complaint. Loki giggled helplessly.

“Morning, brother. How did you sleep?”

“Loki?” Thor blinked, wiping the water off his face.

“Apologies for the waking but you seemed in peril of swallowing your tongue.”

Thor looked annoyed for a moment and then laughed, startling a smile out of Loki. He took the kettle back to the kitchen as Thor tried to dry himself on his shirt.

“Always with your pranks, brother. I think I preferred that one to finding goat droppings in my shoes, even if you have shaved a hundred years off my life.”

“I am sure Midgard has goats.” He said teasingly, conjuring breakfast for one. If Thor wanted food he could make it himself.

The blond went to the fridge, glancing at Loki before taking out fruit and ham. He started firing up the hotplate and looking for pans, keeping his back to the god.

“It is good to see you embracing your powers.”

Loki stiffened. “I have always used them.”

“I mean your Jotunn powers, those innate to your birth.”

“Oh?” he said carefully, “I would have thought you horrified. Are not the Jotnar your enemy?”

“No, Loki. Laufey may have been once but he had reason to resent the Allfather. His people are no more evil than we.”

“And yet my parentage is Odin’s shameful secret.”

“Father was only trying to make you feel like everyone else.”

“Exactly! He chose to hide who I was so I would not be faced with the truth, that I am an outcast and a runt, inferior to the lowest Aesir. And he calls this _protection_.”

“You are not the sum of your making, Loki. Being Jotunn does not make you a monster. I am learning that to apply such a name to all of a race is foolish and ignorant. You are not the type to make that mistake.”

“You mean this, hmm, Odin’s child? You think I am the same as you?”

“I think you are no less worthy.”

“Ah, then you are taken in by my false face. You still see me as a brother and not a beast. Let me correct that.”

He let the illusion fall away, though it ached in his chest to watch his pink skin turn blue, the scars rising out of his flesh like jagged cuts to his innards. Thor watched with fascination as the transformation finished, his eyes fixed on Loki’s arms, moving up to his face. The trickster took a breath to steady himself, venom thick in his voice.

“What say you now, brother? Still so eager to claim me as your kin?”

“Yes.”

 

His teeth snapped together with a click, hand striking the counter. “Are you mad, Thor? I am not playing at some facade this time. This is no illusion, this is the truth. And you accept it blindly where others turn in fear and loathing?”

“You are Loki. I will repeat it until it echoes through all Yggarasil’s branches if I must but it is the facts. You are Loki, my brother, and nothing changes that.”

Loki’s arms shook with anger. How could Thor stand to look at him when he couldn’t even bear to look at himself? He had to force the idea into that dull head that he wasn’t just changed on the outside. He was Jotunn: he was violence and murder and war and deception. He flung a fist at the blond, clipping his jaw, and Thor reeled back.

“You are the stupidest being in all the Nine, prince! To think you can mend this rift like it was made of nothing but fabric, waiting to be sewn back together!”

Thor grimaced, rubbing his face. “There is no resistance on my part, Loki. If you wanted to be reconciled it would be done instantly. This feud, if it exists, is only your stubborn disbelief that someone could value you, and it is my fault for never telling you so in the past.”

Loki punched him again, hard in the ribs. He went for a third and Thor grabbed his hand, twisting away. Loki seized the frying pan from the stove and smacked him in the head, Thor tumbling over. He rolled to his feet and called Mjölnir, a window shattering in the other room as the hammer flew to him.

“I do not want this, brother.”

“You need to learn, and if you will not grasp it through words I will show you in deeds.” Loki snarled, hurling himself at the other man.

The bottom of the pan met the hammer’s surface and the metal was violently punched out of shape, snapping off at the handle. Loki ducked and rolled away, coming up with a knife in each hand. Thor watched him warily, weapon at his side.

“Loki…”

The god came at him, blades flashing. Thor got the hammer up in time to force one swipe off to the side, the next slash catching him across the forearm. He jabbed Mjölnir at Loki’s chest and the trickster flew backwards into the lounge room, flipping over the back of the couch. He pulled back his arm and threw, his dagger spinning end over end and landing in the doorframe as Thor dodged out of the way.

“Stop this! We achieve nothing.”

“ _You_ achieve nothing. I am just doing what I was made for.”

“Do you truly think this is your entire purpose?” Thor frowned disapprovingly.

Loki pulled himself to his feet, licking the corner of his mouth where the skin had split. “I think I have never shown much talent for anything else. Don’t they tell us to follow our strengths?”

He lunged across the room, arms swinging up. Thor blocked the strike on his hammer, the jolt of the blow rippling through Loki’s muscles. He clenched his jaw and fell into a series of fast attacks. Thor and Loki knew each other too well for either to gain the advantage but space was limited in the apartment and Loki had a certain unpredictability up his sleeve. He skipped around the furniture, darting in at random moments. He’d left half a dozen slices along Thor’s arms before the thunderer roared and bowled him over, the daggers flying out of reach.

Thor was on him before he could recover, trying to trap his arms. Loki squirmed free and planted his foot in the other god’s stomach, forcing his brother off him. He flew at Thor with both fists, the flat of his hand cracking against his stomach and knocking the breath out of him. Thor brought his arms up to protect his face but he didn’t attack.

“Come on!” Loki screamed, “Why don’t you fight back?”

“I have no desire to harm you.”

The god shrieked his rage and kicked an end table across the room, popping himself through space. So Thor didn’t think he was serious? He’d soon learn.

 

Thor lay slumped against the wall for a long time, fighting to calm himself. Loki had been like an animal, nothing of his brother’s usual composure left as he came at Thor with blades and fists, punching like a freight train, seemingly bent on real damage. He wasn’t sure if the other man had meant to kill him or not but he still felt fairly certain Loki would never go that far. If he’d wanted Thor dead, the blond had no doubt he would be by now. He was no match for sorcery and they both knew it.

The phone SHIELD had given him rang. He looked for the source of the sound. It had been on the coffee table last time he saw it, but with Loki’s tumble the whole thing had smashed into pieces. He felt under the couch and brought out the device, opening it.

“Hello?”

“Are you aware your brother’s currently frying every boat in the Hudson?” Coulson snapped.

Thor scrambled to his feet. “Where?”

“Southwest of Boston. Director Fury’s called in the Avengers, so if you want to get to Loki before them I suggest you hurry.”

He dropped the phone, seizing Mjölnir and jumping out the broken window. His clothes changed to armour as he soared across the sky, heading for the horizon. Soon he came to a large city, the buildings towering above their island. He could see a faint figure in green and gold standing on top of a bridge, throwing raw power at the vessels and cars below.

Another person was heading for the sorcerer, wearing some kind of red and gold armour. Thor made his body as narrow as possible, willing himself faster. He plummeted towards the bridge, landing with a great shockwave that made the supporting wires tremble.

“Loki!”

His brother’s head whipped up, glaring at him. The unknown Avenger drew up, hesitating. He obviously hadn’t been expecting a second Asgardian, or he’d been told to hang back and let Thor have a shot first.

“Is this not enough for you?” Loki screeched, hands flailing wildly, “Do you get it yet, Thor? I am not an obedient son of Asgard anymore.”

“I am not one either.”

“I have killed, and I have enjoyed it.”

“You are no more guilty than I, who has slain hundreds in battle and would have started a war between the realms for the sake of my bloodlust.”

“We are not the same, Odinson! Do not think you can claim any similarity with my circumstances. I fell from the Bifrost, twice unwanted. You are the Allfather’s most precious possession!”

“I cannot know how you feel, Loki. But I am trying. At least tell me you can see that.”

The dark-haired man panted, his cheeks red, his fists clenched. Thor was glad he didn’t seem interested in attacking again but that might not last.

“Uh, hate to break this little family spat up,” the armoured man said, “But there are some folks that want to talk to the horned guy here about his disregard for several of our basic laws.”

“As if your laws have anything to do with my burden of glorious purpose.”

“Well you’re burdened by glorious _something_ but I wouldn’t call it purpose.”

“If you want me, metal man, you must come and get me.” Loki smirked.

“Alright then.”

 

He raised a gauntleted hand and Thor swung, his hammer flying out to collide with Iron Man’s stomach. He somersaulted backwards, only righting himself a few feet above the water.

“Okay, uncool, Blondie. Now you either help us bring Loki in or get out of our way.”

His fingers curled tighter around Mjölnir. “He is not yours to command.”

“What are you doing?” Loki hissed, “They will think you an enemy, dunce.”

“I am their enemy, if they are yours.”

“ _We_ are enemies, Thor!”

“No. We are not, and if I must spend forever convincing you of it, it will be time well spent.”

Loki threw up his hands in exasperation as Tony came in for another pass. The god snapped his fingers and the suit suddenly shut down, crumpling to the metal platform between the two brothers.

“My apologies, warrior. Usually I would give you a better fray but I have not the time to deal with you _and_ this imbecile.” He glared at Thor.

“Release your spell.”

“So that he may attack us again?”

“So that we may leave. These Midgardians have no place in our quarrel.”

“But they’re so much _fun_ , brother! So fragile. So easy to kill.”

He gestured and the limbs of the suit snapped out, rigid and spread-eagled. Tony groaned and swore, the sound odd through the speakers. Thor knew the rest of the armoured warrior’s shield-brothers would not be far behind once they heard their comrade’s distress.

“Loki, please. Let us be gone from this place so we may talk.”

“No. No, you swore to me that you would give up your dear Midgard if I asked it. Here is your chance to prove it.”

He pointed to a large black vehicle heading down the bridge towards them. Thor pressed his tongue against his cheek and looked up at the other god. Loki inclined his head gracefully.

“Go on then. Defend the man who tried to kill your father, who would have killed you, against those you have pledged to safeguard.”

Thor glanced down as the truck stopped and several people jumped out the back.

“Does the idea sicken you, Thor? Can’t face disappointing the Midgardians for my sake? I don’t blame you. Even my true father couldn’t bear to keep me. Why should you pretend any loyalty based on past lies?”

Thor shook his head, glancing at Loki. He dropped off the edge of the platform, landing so hard he dented the asphalt. Four people stopped in their tracks, eying him. Two were in black and had the bearing of assassins, the man with a bow in hand. One was older, seemingly harmless. The one in front wore a blue and red costume with a cowl that covered his face and held a large shield.

“Thor?” he said loudly, “You’re Thor of Asgard, right?”

“Indeed.”

“We don’t want any trouble with you. We just need to bring Loki in before he hurts anyone else.”

“I am afraid I cannot allow that.”

“I thought you were working with SHIELD to help stop him.” The innocent-looking man called.

“I accepted SHIELD’s help with the promise I would do what I could. I never agreed to betray him or let him fall into hostile hands.”

“Then we have a problem.” The archer said.

“Yes,” Thor raised Mjölnir, “It appears we do.”

 

He brought the hammer down hard on the tar, the road bucking under their feet. The four of them went flying backwards, Natasha catching herself on the side of the car. Steve fumbled to his knees and threw his shield, the metal bouncing off Thor’s chest. Clint fired and the arrow hit Mjölnir’s handle, snapping in half with a clang.

“Bruce, now would be a good time!” Natasha yelled.

The older man hunched over, muscles flexing as he turned green and burst out of his shirt. Thor’s brows shot up at the sight of the Hulk and Steve seized the opportunity.

“We don’t have to do this, Thor. Help us bring Loki in and I promise you I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“You think I am frightened by your beast?” he snorted, “He is nothing compared to my usual foes.”

Hulk roared and bounded towards him and Thor swung, hammer connecting with the giant’s knee. He fell forward but his fist struck the god, sending him slamming back into the side of a taxi and denting the metal. He stood, flinging his weapon to snap Clint’s bow in half as the agent drew back the string.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Stay back!” Steve raised a hand, “Let Bruce handle him.”

“That motherfucker broke my favourite bow!”

“Barton,” Natasha grabbed his shoulder, “Let’s leave this one to the genetically modified, okay?”

She tugged him out of the firing line as Thor and Hulk grappled, Steve looking for a chance to get closer. Thor hefted an abandoned motorcycle and clocked Bruce across the jaw, the Hulk bellowing his rage as he staggered backwards against the bridge’s frame.

“Careful!” Steve called, “We don’t want this thing going in the water.”

Loki watched as his brother pounded the enormous creature again and again, getting thrown more than once. He ignored the still-cursing Tony at his feet as he crouched to get a better look, knuckles white as he gripped the bottom of his coat. Thor was really doing it. He was defending him against the good guys with no remorse, not pulling his punches as he battled the Avengers below. Loki was still sceptical how far that loyalty could be pushed – would Thor attack his own friends if Loki asked? But this at least was a startling and almost touching gesture.

He had to tell himself he wasn’t smiling gleefully as the blond jumped on Bruce’s shoulders, Mjölnir’s hilt against his windpipe. The prince fought like a battering ram, his movements showing all the power and strength Loki remembered, and it was all for him. What a war they could wage on this world together, the sorcerer and the warrior, the two of them untouchable and devastating.

Steve’s shield hit Thor in the back of the head and he fell from Bruce’s shoulders, hitting the pavement hard. The captain was on him in an instant, the two grappling as Natasha and Clint crept closer again. Loki scowled and zapped himself to Thor’s side, a twitch of his fingers sending Steve flying.

 “I tire of this,” Loki’s mouth twitched, “Come, Thor.”

The Hulk roared and reached for him but Loki clamed a hand on his brother’s wrist and popped them both away. They reappeared in an empty warehouse, Thor still gasping from the fight.

“Where are we?”

“We could not return to my apartment. The Midgardians have doubtless traced you there by now.”

“I am sorry.” He sat up, wincing.

Loki looked at him sidelong, eyes drifting over his form. “Are you injured?”

“A few scratches, brother. I will be healed before long.”

“You are an idiot.”

Thor gave him a crooked smile. “I know.”

“But I thank you,” he continued quietly, “You did not have to do that.”

The thunderer didn’t say anything, afraid of shattering the moment. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around.

“I suppose we should both look for new dwellings.”

“This place is as good as any. I can make it comfortable.”

“I shall call on you here tomorrow then.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Stay, you buffoon. It is clearly not safe to have you roaming around out there.”

Thor looked pleasantly surprised. “You would let me stay with you?”

“It’s the logical choice. It does not mean we are friends, Highness.” He sniffed, wandering off.

*****

With his magic and some heavy lifting they soon had the warehouse set up. There were protective spells around the perimeter and Loki had converted the mezzanine into a curtained room where he could be alone, Thor’s own bed set up on the other side of the building. They didn’t have a kitchen but he seriously upgraded the bathroom and conjured enough food to keep even post-battle Thor fed.

There wasn’t much in the way of entertainment. Loki kept to his room for the rest of the day and Thor sat on his bed and wondered how long the trickster was going to keep this up. He’d given up hope of any company at all when the Jotunn appeared beside him, moving as quiet as a whisper.

“I suppose you will be wanting your daily fix of conversation.”

“If it pleases you.” He sat up.

“I only do it to prevent your whining later.”

“I do complain a lot.” Thor smiled.

Loki made a disgusted noise and walked to the couches in the middle of the warehouse. Thor followed, carefully to sit facing him and not encroach on his space.

“SHIELD will be hunting you as readily as me now.” The chaos god considered his nails.

“Let them. My allegiance is to you.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“That is for me to decide, is it not? I f I think you worth following, then it is true.”

Loki laid his arms along the back of the couch and Thor decided in that moment his brother was more of a king than he’d ever be. He looked impossibly regal with his long dark hair and ivory skin, his eyes glittering and bewitching as they studied Thor disdainfully. The long lines of his frame were carefully posed in cool disinterest and he knew if his brother could turn that tongue to more productive uses he could have his own army within days. How had he taken all this glory for granted for some many years, just because it didn’t shine as bright as his own?

“I wish you had been the elder son, Loki. We would not have been at odds if I had not thought myself above everyone.”

“Even if I had been, I would never have been Odin’s heir.”

“You are better suited to the machinations of the crown than I with my bluntness and hot temper.”

“I have a temper, Thor. It brews slowly but it is just as terrible.”

“Then perhaps neither of us should rule.” He smiled.

“The Allfather will not live forever. You should return before he is gone.”

“I love Father truly, but my place for the present is with you.”

“And if it makes you a pariah?” he snapped, “If your precious friends will not take you back when you are sullied by my acquaintance?”

“Then they are not my friends.”

“If Odin won’t?”

“Father knows he cannot make my decisions for me, and he trusts that I have good intentions.”

“So very good, driving your Midgardian heroes into the ground to help me destroy them. Tell me how that is any different from what you tried to do on Jotunheim.”

“The Midgardians are no threat to Asgard.”

“But I am,” he drawled, “Do you still think you should help me?”

“Loki,” Thor closed his eyes, “I do not want any more destruction. But if you must have it, then I will stay and keep you safe.”

He leaned forward, eyes sharp and biting even as his voice turned low and dangerous. “And if I asked you to kill Odin and hand me his throne?”

Thor clenched his jaw and looked away and Loki laughed.

“Some allegiance.”

“If he were only my king, I would do it. But I could not do such a thing to Mother, and I think you would not ask me to.”

“Why?” Loki hissed, “Why are you so sure I care what happens to either of them?”

“Because you could have let him die at Laufey’s hand and you did not. You chose Odin over yourself.”

He went very quiet, looking down. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have.”

Loki stood and walked to the stairs, closing the curtains of his room behind him. Thor sat back, swivelling his heel against the floor, and wondered how he was ever going to change two such stubborn minds.

 

For the next few days they fell into a pattern. Thor would wake, eat, and watch Loki dress. He’d offer to go with the god and the trickster would brush him off, vanishing to do whatever it was he was doing to create more trouble and fear. Thor would spend the rest of the day trying to keep busy until Loki returned and spend an hour or so trying to talk to him before they both went to bed. Most of the time he steered the conversation towards Asgard and his affection for Loki and all the reasons Thor loved him. Loki liked to try and prove him wrong, letting Thor bait him into the easy banter between them. Other times he’d just sigh the second Thor mentioned their past and the blond would have to abandon that talk for something superficial and boring.

He worried about the other god when he went out alone. He’d seen what the Avengers could do and while he knew he could have kept up his resistance to either Captain America or the Hulk alone, as a group they could overpower an Asgardian, even a sorcerer like Loki. Thor would sit on his bed and wait impatiently for his return, always expecting him to come back wounded or half-dead. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Loki never came back but it wouldn’t bode well for the Midgardians.

He was rereading the back of a cereal box when Loki appeared with an easy smile, his daggers in hand. Thor eyed him warily but the prince sheathed them without even looking at him.

“You seem in good cheer, Loki.”

“I have had a good day, Thor.”

“We should celebrate then.”

“Celebrate?” Loki arched a brow, “You want to celebrate my latest acts of violence?”

“I want to celebrate your happiness and satisfaction.”

“And drink a toast to Midgard’s fall? What kind of celebration did you have in mind?”

“We could go out to eat. I don’t know about you but these meals that come from boxes and packages are unfulfilling.”

“We’re marked men, Thor. We won’t set one foot outside this storehouse without being spotted by SHIELD.”

“You can disguise us.”

Loki made a face but sighed. “I suppose it will be fun to play a trick on their champions. Very well. Let us find some place to feast.”

Loki extended a hand and Thor took it readily. Their forms changed, the trickster’s hair turning almost white blond and much shorter, Thor reaching up a hand to tug at his new long red locks and bushy beard.

“Hold on.”

They swirled through Yggdrasil’s pathways, resurfacing with a pop at a busy intersection. Thor glanced around and spotted a restaurant halfway up the block that looked nice enough.

“There?”

“It seems as good as any.”

They walked, two anonymous men amongst the crowd of strangers, and Thor marvelled at how natural it felt to be beside his brother again. They stepped inside and he admired the creamy sandstone interior, the round tables set around a sizable dance floor, the waiters in crisp black suits. The maitre d’ looked them over and smiled.

“Can I help you, sirs?”

“A table for two.” Loki sniffed.

“Right this way, gentlemen.”

He led them through the maze to a table near the band, placing their napkins over their laps as he set the menus down.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“We’ll take a bottle of your finest wine. We are celebrating.” Thor smiled.

“Very good, sir.”

 

He left them to contemplate the choices and Thor immediately decided he wanted at least two mains.

“The Midgardians are creative with their cookery, brother. It’s truly a wonder the way they blend their different cultures together.”

“Hmm.” He said uninterestedly, eyes on the page.

The waiter brought over a bottle of red and opened it, pouring a little into a glass for Thor to taste. He swished it around his mouth and swallowed, beaming.

“It’s very fine.”

“We shall both need large glasses.” Loki looked up.

The waiter looked at them curiously but poured almost to the rim, setting it on the table and walking away.

“A toast then?” Thor raised his glass.

“To chaos.” Loki smirked.

“To chaos.” Thor grimaced, clinking the crystal together gently.

Loki shook his head as they drank. “I do not understand why you insist on this pretence that you can give up your noble ideals for me. We both know you are a paragon of honour and justice, Thor. You cannot convince me you mean to act otherwise.”

“I will do whatever you require, and that is the truth, Loki. My ideals are nothing compared to being with you.”

“Why? I am like poison, Thor. I will rot you from the inside like I do everything else.” He said quietly.

“I want to understand you, Loki. I want you to tell me how you feel.”

“I thought I had made my opinions very clear.”

Thor shook his head. “No, you have yelled at me to try and drive me away. You have shown me your rage because you cannot show it to the Allfather. You have not told me how you really feel, deep in your heart where you try to hide from your own emotions.”

“You think I will tell you?”

“I would like you to.”

“I do not think you want to hear it.”

“I want to hear all of it. I want to be privy to your every secret, every thought. I want to listen without asking anything in return and to show you all the ways in which you are wrong about yourself, and all the ways you are right. I want to love you as my brother, Loki, and I want you to do the same.”

Loki sighed, the sound unfathomably weary. “Why do you persist, fool? You only exhaust us both.”

“Because I cannot return without you.”

“Why? Why, Thor? I am nothing to you. You would be better off without the traitor prince weighing you down.”

Thor’s eyes were steely as he cupped Loki’s face in one hand, fingers twisting into his hair. “Because you are everything to me.”

The god frowned, lip stuck out almost childishly. Thor could feel something growing in his chest, some impulse that pushed him forward. He leaned over the table, eyes half-closing, and Loki’s brows rose. He stood abruptly.

“Excuse me.”

“Loki?” he called softly as his brother strode away.

“A moment!”

He looked down at his fist on the table. For the first time in months it felt like they were almost one again, but it hadn’t felt like the old days on Asgard. It had felt…more honest. More real, as frightening and thrilling as any battle. Thor wasn’t letting that slip away so close to his grasp. He wasn’t going to let Loki escape again.

 

Loki burst into the bathroom and glared at the only person there, a man washing his hands. He fled and the god leaned his arms on either side of the sink, sucking in breath. What had Thor meant by that? What was that…moment? It had seemed for a second maybe the other prince truly believed what he said. But that was a dangerous thought – look how ruffled Loki was now. He couldn’t let himself fall for that again. And he would fall for it, because he wanted it to be true.

The bathroom door opened sharply and he glanced sharply at the mirror, prepared to eviscerate whichever human had intruded. Instead it was Thor staring at him in the reflection, his hand still holding the door, his chest heaving like he was preparing for a fight. Loki grit his teeth and shot him a dark look.

“You never stop, do you?”

“I learned it from you.”

“Thor-”

The blond crossed the small space in a single step, his hands knocking against Loki’s jaw like a thunderclap as his lips smashed into the smaller man’s. Loki gasped and Thor took the opportunity to snake his tongue in; he grabbed the other god’s wrists but it was like trying to move an elephant. He let the illusion fall back from his fingertips, the stark blue points of cold burning Thor just enough that Loki wriggled free of his mouth, though he was still firmly in the prince’s grasp.

“What is this?” he hissed.

“This is how I feel, Loki,” Thor pressed their foreheads together, “This is how I love you.”

He wanted to call it a lie but Loki learned long ago Thor can’t hide anything from him. He read the trust in those pale eyes and shivers trickled down his spine. This is a mistake.

“You shouldn’t want this from me.”

“Why, because we were raised together? I care not for any rule that separates me from you.”

“Because I am Jotunn, and I will kill you if I must.”

“You are Loki. I love you in ways that may not be wise but if anything burns me it will be an excess of passion, not its cause. Of that I am certain.”

He kissed Loki again and the trickster wanted the warmth of those words so much he allowed it. He ran a shaking hand down Thor’s arm to his back and then to his waist, leaning back against the sink with a soft moan as Thor nipped his lip. The god smiled through their kiss, wrapping a hand in Loki’s shirt. He could feel the broad firm muscle of Thor’s thighs pressed against him, the soft hair falling around his face as he kissed back as hard as he could, nails biting into Thor’s shoulders in desperation.

He wanted the safety those arms promised, the idea that even if only for an hour Loki wasn’t a walking disaster, that he could be loved and whole and find a place he belonged. It was an empty lie but he reached for it with both hands, wrapping his legs around Thor’s hips as he rested his weight on the vanity.

Thor kissed his neck and Loki arched his head back, exposing his throat in a way that would have been unthinkable before this moment. Now it felt as natural as breathing, essential even.

“I would take my time with you,” Thor breathed, making Loki shiver with the need so apparent in his tone, “But we are in great danger of being interrupted.”

“I don’t care,” Loki whimpered as blunt teeth snagged at his collarbone, “Just have me.”

He flicked a hand at the door and it clicked shut. Eventually someone would notice it was locked but they wouldn’t be walked in on for five or ten minutes at least. He dropped their illusions, taking in the desire on the blond’s real face with a staggered breath. Thor started on the buttons down his shirt but Loki shoved him away.

“It will take too long.”

“I want to do it properly.” Thor pouted.

“There is no time.”

 

He stripped them both with a gesture, their clothes flying off into the corners. Thor groaned at the sudden expanse of cool pale skin pressed against his. His shaft, which had been mildly hard before, swelled to life. Loki curled his fingers in Thor’s hair and teased his lips with his tongue, thrusting his hips forward so their erections touched.

“Loki.” He gasped.

The trickster felt more lost than he had as he’d tumbled into the blackness at the edge of the world. All he knew was that he had to take this, had to have Thor while he still could, so that when the golden god changed his mind later and cast him off in disgust, at least Loki would have one memory to comfort himself in the night.

He wrapped a hand around Thor’s cock and the taller man hissed, leaning into the contact. Loki stroked with nimble fingers, quickly coaxing his brother to his full length. He nudged Thor forward with his heels, guiding his head to Loki’s entrance.

“Stop,” Thor whispered, “I will hurt you.”

“I want it to hurt,” Loki kissed his neck, “I want to feel you for _days_.”

Thor shuddered and closed a hand tight over his hip, letting Loki spread what little pre-cum he had over the tip before the dark-haired god tugged him forward. Thor groaned as Loki’s breath caught in his throat, the two of them staring at each other wide-eyed. This was a threshold that couldn’t be uncrossed. Loki knew he would never see Thor without remembering this moment, how it felt to be loved so completely it was terrifying. Thor knew he’d never desire anyone else for the rest of his existence.

He pushed forward a bit more in his haste and Loki gasped. “Are you alright?” the blond murmured.

“Well enough. Keep going.”

Thor pressed himself in slowly, a high whine escaping Loki’s throat. He clutched at the other man’s neck, pressing his forehead to Thor’s shoulder as his brother sank all the way in.

“Loki?” he asked.

“Oh…oh _Thor_.”

He growled and bucked his hips, the shock making Loki grab at the sink to keep his balance. Thor kept moving, his strokes long and steady, conscious of where they were. They could be discovered any second; he thrust hard, eyes always fixed on the other man.

Loki felt like for the first time he couldn’t trust what he saw on Thor’s face, because there was no way the prince of Asgard could be looking at a Jotunn whelp with so much wonder. He acted as though he was on fire and Loki was the only way to put it out, hands grasping at his hips and ass hard enough to bruise. Loki’s fingers pressed into Thor’s arms, nails raking long scratches over the surface as he scrambled to keep himself together.

“Do not fight me, Loki.” Thor scolded gently.

“I can’t…I-”

“I love you.”

Loki panted, every brush of Thor inside him like a hammer falling on his cracked defences. He held on tight, pushing up to meet each blow in a rhythm that gradually grew more frantic. Thor was grunting like a wild thing, his hands turning Loki’s lithe limbs to putty as the dark god melted in his embrace. He could feel the heat all over, stemming out from the friction in his core, but for once it didn’t burn him.

 

Someone tried the door handle and Thor glared over his shoulder at the would-be intruder, his breath coming faster as he sped up. Loki gasped, snapping the tap off the basin as his head knocked back against the mirror. Thor tilted their bodies to give himself a better grip and Loki clung to him, face buried in his shoulder.

“Look at me.”

He shook his head. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but be swept up in Thor’s final desperate thrusts. A hand stroked down his spine and Loki writhed, back arching sharply. Thor’s hand closed over his prick and he came with a soft, keening breath, the sound almost surprised. The thunderer twisted Loki’s hair around his fist and pumped his hips twice more, bellowing as he fell over the edge.

The silence that fell over them was like a fine mantle of snow, deadening the noises of the restaurant and the people trying to get into the bathroom. Loki stared, panic rising now his bliss had worn off. Thor’s chest heaved like a stampeding bull, his skin slick with sweat. He loosened his grip on Loki’s hair and leaned in, kissing him gently.

“Loki.” He whispered it, the word hanging between them. It was a question but neither of them seemed to know the answer.

The trickster wanted to run, his body practically humming with it. He needed to put as much distance between himself and Thor as possible because if he stayed a minute longer he was going to say something he’d regret. But with those bulky arms closed around him like his own personal sun, it was very hard to think of leaving.

“They will break through in a minute.” Thor pointed out.

Loki looked up at him, tongue glancing across a spot where he’d bitten his lip. His eyes were wide but unseeing, too stunned to really take anything in.

“Loki? We should go.”

Something shifted in those green depths and suddenly Thor was alone, fully clothed. He rested his hands on the counter in the indents Loki had left and sighed. He should have expected this. Loki was like a frightened rabbit and while he’d been bathing in the glow of finally knowing what he wanted, his brother had been overwhelmed. Thor had been selfish again in his happiness.

The door handle jiggled and someone banged on the wood. He should deal with that. Thor strode over and opened it quickly, glaring down at the trio of waiters trying to jimmy it open.

“I have spent the last ten minutes trapped in this chamber!”

“Sir-”

“Could you not hear my cries for help?”

“Uh,” they looked at each other, “Help?”

“I have half a mind to demand recompense for my suffering.”

“No, no, we apologise sir. I’ll speak to the manager about putting your meal on the house.”

“Thank you.”

They scurried off and Thor went back to the table. He might as well stay and finish the wine. Loki would be in the wind by now.

*****

The god sat on the top of the dome and stared out at the tightly packed city streets. Loki watched people heading home, the pedestrians so thick he couldn’t see the road itself. The mosque speakers were blasting the muezzin’s call to prayer, the sound echoing off the towers and flat roofs. He didn’t mind the chant. It reminded him of certain spells that could shake mountains and break stone. He felt the need for such idle demolition now.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling the warm breeze wrap around him. It reminded him of the heat of Thor’s skin, the way his brother had surrounded him. But it hadn’t felt like a trap or another shadow to obscure him. It had been…freeing.

What had Thor been thinking? Why now, after all this time, after all they knew, did he think he could be in love with Loki? It didn’t make sense and yet it did; when he thought back to certain memories he’d shoved aside Loki could see that the competition between them had always carried an extra tension, a need to impress for more than just ego’s sake.

But they’d had thousands of chances for Thor to act on it. The fact that he only did so now implied ulterior motives. If he thought to lure Loki back to Asgard’s side with declarations of love, he would not succeed. If it was a trick or a bargaining tactic, he would not succeed. Loki was not stupid. He would not swoon and drop his walls like some chambermaid or noble virgin. He was a sorcerer and a prince, by birth and by rearing. If Thor thought his charms were enough to sway Loki Liesmith, it was just another in the long list of his overconfident mistakes.

Thor was on edge, his senses on a hair trigger so that he woke the instant Loki made it back to the warehouse. He sat up in bed.

“Loki?”

The liesmith’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Thor’s golden chest, so smooth and sculpted in the half-light of the lamps. He cleared his throat and headed for the stairs. “Good night, Thor.”

“You are not angry with me?”

He paused, hand on the banister. “No. I am not angry.”

Loki continued upwards and Thor laid back. He hadn’t exactly been expecting the other god to just jump into bed and snuggle and be magically rid of all his anger, but he had hoped for some sign of affection. Perhaps this is how Loki had felt all those times Thor chose others over him. It wasn’t a good feeling.

 

He made breakfast in the morning, humming softly to himself. Loki stuck his head over the railing and Thor’s face lit up.

“Good morning, brother. Pancakes?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Thor plated them up, flipping the ones on the stove and looking around for the jam. Loki drifted down the stairs and hovered by the pan curiously. Thor turned and kissed his cheek before the other man would object.

“I hope you slept well.”

“Not particularly.”

“I am grieved to hear it. Perhaps you should nap later.”

“Are you trying to mother me?”

“No, merely making sure you look after yourself.”

“Why did you do that last night?”

Thor set down his spatula slowly, looking at the god. “Because it was what I wanted.”

“Was?”

“Is.”

“You had no other purpose? No thought that perhaps you could bowl me over with your physique and trick me?”

“Why would I resort to such a low seducer’s trick? That is a misdeed worthy of Fandral or Lorelei.”

“Then if I said it was never going to happen again, you would be sincerely disappointed?”

“I would be heartbroken but I would not resent you. I could never resent you.”

“I’m starting to think that’s the problem.”

Thor handed him a plate, holding on when Loki tried to take it. “I do love you, Loki. It has taken me a long time to see but I understand now. You will never be rid of me again.”

“Oh joy.”

He didn’t leave though, spooning honey onto his pancakes and sitting to eat. Thor finished the ones in the pan and tipped them out, spreading jam over the giant fluffy stack. He sat, sneaking a glance at Loki every few moments. Eventually the liesmith sighed.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“I am not about to disappear.”

“It is just that I see you so altered now. Things I noticed before but did not consider...it’s distracting.”

Loki didn’t want to admit he felt exactly the same, or that he’d been subtly checking out the god’s ass the whole time he was cooking. He rolled his eyes instead.

“Who knew one good swive could turn you into a lovesick poet?”

“So it was good.” Thor smirked.

Loki froze, mouth open, and cursed himself internally. Damn. He hadn’t meant to say that. “I think you know it was.”

“Perhaps we should try it again, now that we are more able to take our time.” Thor’s fingers crept over his wrist.

“I have things to do.”

“Then let me accompany you. We will get them done in half the time and free up our afternoon for other pursuits.”

“No.”

Thor pouted and Loki had to fight to keep from kissing him. He could still feel the aches inside where Thor had forced his way in, sending raw shudders through him when he shifted. It was a tease, a ghost of the real thing that turned his thoughts back to last night. Loki buried himself in his pancakes and swore he wasn’t coming back until he had a better grip on his new urges.

 

Loki watched the militia chasing down civilians, whipping them with the butts of their rifles and firing in the streets. He maintained his spell effortlessly but he was distracted all the same, thinking about the very blue eyes staring at him or the strong hands on his body, the way he’d ridden the edge of insanity and pleasure for long, long moments before falling. He glanced down at the scene below and sighed. It just wasn’t giving him enough of a kick.

He popped back to the warehouse, spotting Thor instantly. The blond was sprawled over the couch in a tight t-shirt and jeans like a proud lion, marking his territory and completely relaxed in his dominance. Loki bit his lip and strode over.

“Brother,” Thor sat up with a smile, “How was your-”

Loki kissed him, climbing into his lap. Thor quickly wrapped an arm around his back and held him closer as the lie god flicked his tongue against soft pink lips, slipping in when Thor opened up. His fingers kneaded Thor’s cheeks, dragging at the skin like he wanted to rip it off his bones.

“Thor.” He whispered.

“I’m here.”

Loki didn’t stop touching him, as if to make sure. His hands squeezed Thor’s arm muscles one at a time, moving down his torso to his waist. The tips of his fingers snuck under the t-shirt, playing lightly across his stomach.

“Loki.” He murmured, voice cracking.

The trickster drew the fabric up and Thor raised his arms so he could tug it off. His hands resumed their exploration of the other man’s chest, cool against the firm flesh. Thor made no move to undress him, perhaps afraid of pushing too hard against Loki’s boundaries. His deference only made Loki want him more, made him crave that adoration all over.

“Take it off.”

Thor nodded, thick fingers seeking out the buckles. He’d seen Loki change often enough to know exactly how the outfit came together, peeling back layers and unfastening the many belts and hooks. Soon it fell to the ground with a dull slap of leather and he found himself being crushed against the blond’s chest, hands sweeping down his spine.

Thor’s fingers moved slowly, affectionately, and Loki could almost let himself believe it was all real. If he closed his eyes they could have been back in his palace quarters, the sun setting over the balcony outside, the golden eyes on his ceiling watching the two princes enjoy each other.

He pressed his hips down and brushed against the growing bulge in Thor’s jeans. Loki reached a hand between them and popped the button carefully, as if he was unleashing something dangerous (which was true, in a way). The blond watched him closely as Loki drew his member out, grip slack and icy.

“I feel sorry for all those chambermaids and scullery wenches.”

“You do not include yourself in that list? And yet I must have hurt you.” Thor frowned.

“It would take much more than this for you to hurt me, Odinson.” Loki tugged with a hiss.

His lips sought Thor’s again, swallowing the breathy moans as his hand coaxed the other man to full hardness. He pulled away again just as quickly, unable to stop himself asking.

“What of your Midgardian woman?”

Thor searched his gaze, eyes bright and open. “I knew her for a handful of days, brother. How can that compare with a thousand years?”

 

Loki swallowed against the large cannonball that seemed to have found its way into his throat. Thor’s fingers skimmed over his skin and he let himself relax into the touch, craning his neck for the other man to kiss.

Thor wormed his hand between them, unlacing the front of Loki’s own trousers. He tried to squeeze his way in but they were just too tight, and Loki sat back with a half-laugh.

“Allow me, brother.”

He stood and let them drop, stepping out. He dragged Thor’s down by the waistband while he was at it before settling back in his lap. Their shafts brushed against each other and the thunder god groaned, head tilting back. He reached for Loki and the trickster caught his hand, directing it further back between his legs.

“You are sure I will not hurt you?”

“I am certain.”

His finger slowly breached Loki’s hole, rough with nothing to help it but Thor was so gentle it didn’t matter much. He wriggled further in, up to the second knuckle and then the third. Thor held him steady with a hand splayed across his lower back, trying to learn his way around. He’d been with warriors before but always fast and hard on the eve of battle, the fire of the coming fight in his veins. He’d never thought about their pleasure. Now he found he was consumed by it, watching Loki’s face for even the tiniest twitches that would imply he was doing well.

The dark-haired man was impossible to read, his breathing slightly off but his face otherwise blank. It wasn’t until he spoke that Thor got a glimpse behind the act.

“Another.” He rasped out, shaky and small.

The blond obliged, worming in two fingers this time. Loki adapted quickly, pushing back onto the digits when Thor hesitated. He thrust a little faster and the trickster gasped, biting his lip.

“More, brother?”

Loki nodded, fingers digging into his shoulders. Thor slipped in a third, knowing he’d have to do more to stretch the smaller man out before they could actually couple. He scissored against the grasping walls, their tight resistance making him take a long breath to calm himself. The idea of being buried in that again was almost too much. He grazed something harder than the surrounding muscle and Loki stiffened with a cry.

“Aha,” Thor smirked, “There is the place, is it not?”

Loki scowled at him and he pressed it again, fingertips grazing over the gland. Loki jerked and spluttered and Thor’s grin got even wider.

“I think it is. Shall we see?”

 

Loki could have sworn someone had replaced his brother with a demon, because the Thor prodding and massaging his prostate was enjoying his torture just a little too much. He was helpless to contain his pants and moans, though he stifled the wriggling enough that he wasn’t squirming in the prince’s lap like a desperate harlot.

The pleasure shot through his muscles like hot flashes and Loki tipped himself backwards, only held up by Thor’s securing arm. It was terrifying and wonderful at once. He looked up and saw the triumph in Thor’s eyes. He wasn’t going to let the bastard think he had some kind of power over the mischief god.

He clamped a hand on Thor’s shoulder and one on his wrist, dragging his fingers free. Loki sunk down on the blond in the same moment, eyes rolling up as he encased the wide length with his passage. Thor’s preparations helped but there was still a sharpness as he adjusted, breathing through it. It was worth it when he finally noticed the stunned expression on the other man’s face. Thor looked like a virgin tensing himself so he wouldn’t finish immediately. Loki licked his lips devilishly and smiled.

“You said this is the place, correct?”

“Unngh...”

“Oh dear. Lost your tongue?” he licked a broad swipe up Thor’s neck, finishing by his ear, “I haven’t.”

Thor seemed to be choking back another moan, and then he closed his eyes and when he opened them seemed much more in control. He gripped Loki’s ass tightly, waiting for the Jotunn to continue. He lifted himself, leaning on Thor’s shoulders before slamming back down. There was another gurgled shout and Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, rising up again. He maintained the rhythm, keeping his strokes slow but very hard. Thor curled a hand in his hair and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together.

“I love you.” He breathed against Loki’s face, and it felt like a charm or enchantment, one that might capture Loki when he wasn’t looking.

He hid his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. He couldn’t see the trick, and he hated that. Loki let his body take over, his mind tumbling off somewhere Thor wasn’t whispering false endearments and oaths.

*****

Loki was bent over a newspaper, though Thor couldn’t see why he’d need to seek out Midgardian information when he could see so much with a simple scrying incantation. The point was, he was distracted enough that he didn’t notice Thor coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the god’s waist.

“What are you doing?” he huffed, trying to push them away from his middle.

“Enjoying your scent.” He nuzzled against Loki’s hair.

“Well I am busy. Take your sentiment elsewhere.”

“Oh?” Thor slid his hands lower, one resting on Loki’s hip and the other trailing down to his crotch, “Busy, you claim?”

The trickster shoved backwards against him hard enough to hurt. “Yes, busy. I have no time for your boorish desires.”

Thor let go, stepping away with a wounded pout. “I did not mean to disturb you.”

“If you are so needy, I am certain there are plenty of Midgardian women you might summon to service you.”

Thor’s brow fell stormily and his hand shot out, flipping a plate off the edge of a packing crate and catapulting it across the warehouse to shatter into pieces. Loki looked up sharply, his own expression sour enough to match the blond’s.

“What?”

“How can you even suggest such a thing!” he roared.

Loki arched a brow, bringing his hands in close to his body. “It would not be the first time you had unleashed your lust on those not suited to receive it.”

“I do not want just _anyone_ , Loki. I want you.”

“Oh? Is that the case?”

“Yes!”

“Then kindly explain why you think I should be available to you whenever you please, rather than asking if _I_ am interested?”

Thor’s mouth snapped shut. He was used to people saying yes, especially Loki. If he was going to convince his brother he was sincere about his feelings, he’d have to work harder to make it all about Loki. His face turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I did not think, brother. I am sorry if I interrupted you.”

Loki looked somewhere between stunned and frightened. “You’re sorry?”

“I have spent so many centuries focused only on myself and overlooking your pleasure. I shall try to remedy that.”

“Oh.” he looked down.

Thor crossed the room and sat on his bed, picking up a magazine Loki had already discarded. He would show the god he could be quiet and calm too.

“I’m sorry.”

“Pardon?” he looked up.

Loki was dragging a hand over the top of the crate, eyes on the wood. “I should not have assumed you were the same old brute as always.”

“Oh. It is understandable.”

“I cannot chastise you for not seeing I am different if I do the same thing to you.”

Thor put the magazine down thoughtfully. “We are both changed, for the better I hope. It will take some getting used to.”

Loki nodded and went back to his paper. Thor flicked through a few more pages and they were silent, though comfortably so. After about five minutes the dark-haired god brought his things over to Thor’s bed and arranged himself on the other side, crossing his legs. He didn’t acknowledge the blond, just kept reading, but Thor smiled all the same.

 

He didn’t really want to know what Loki was up to – and he did. Thor was not a worrier by nature and he found it didn’t suit him but if Loki wanted to share, he would. The thunderer was done trying to force his brother into anything he didn’t want to do.

He was washing out his lunch bowl when Loki suddenly appeared beside him, eyes frenzied, face smudged with blood and dust and his entire body reeking of gunpowder.

“Loki?” he frowned, dropping the crockery and not caring that it smashed, “Are you well?”

The god licked his lips and laughed. “I am excellent, brother.”

He launched himself at Thor, nails running down his chest as he bit the blond’s lip, tongue demanding immediate entrance. The thunder god tried to keep up, hands solid as steel on Loki’s ass. He gave a mischievous giggle that made the hair on Thor’s neck quiver, waving his hand. Their clothes flew apart at the seams, dropping to the floor.

Loki backed him up until Thor hit the column under the stairs, hand wrapping eagerly around the other man’s cock. He nipped hard at his throat and chest, dark red welts rising as he worried the skin between his teeth and sucked. His fingers were slick over Thor’s head, thumb brushing over the ridge along his shaft. Loki laughed like a madman as he tugged harder, the friction sending rolling heat up through Thor’s thighs to his guts, the wood behind him sending splinters into his back as he leaned on it for support.

The trickster’s smile was almost frightening. Thor felt like he couldn’t breathe, like Loki was draining the life out of him. His grunting turned into desperate pants and Loki’s rhythm never ceased.

“Do you want this, Thor?” he whispered, “Do you want me to see you come undone?”

“Yes, yes.”

“To know I’m the one who makes you whine like a bitch in heat?”

“Yes!”

“You are _mine_ , Asgardian.”

“Loki.”

“You want no one else.”

“No one, just you.” He rumbled.

Loki hissed and fell to his knees, lips closing around Thor and pushing down to the hilt. He cried out, hands sinking into the corners of the column to keep from grabbing Loki’s head. His tongue circled Thor’s prick like a serpent, slippery and tight and deadly. Loki clamped his throat over Thor and the prince came with a shout, breaking off a portion of the pillar as he emptied himself into the other man’s mouth.

Loki pulled back slowly, licking his lips as he beamed at the god.

“I am not sure what I did to deserve that.” He rasped out, sliding down until he sat with his legs on either side of Loki.

“Must you deserve it? Perhaps I am merely taking what I want.”

“I am not complaining, whatever the explanation.”

Loki looked smug, heading into the bathroom. He paused in the doorway.

“Are you joining me?”

Thor grinned and hurried to catch up.

*****

Things were easy between them for a few days, normal enough that Thor started to forget they weren’t a regular couple. Loki never wanted to do anything particularly sappy but he would sit with Thor now while he worked, and though they didn’t sleep in the same bed he stayed for a time after they made love and tolerated Thor’s cuddles.

Thor was running through some stretches to keep himself limber while Loki made them breakfast for once. He slowly spun Mjölnir through his practice exercises but it wasn’t enough to relieve the heavy boredom and sluggishness that had fallen over him since their encounter with the Avengers. Thor needed to be out doing something, flying or fighting or just talking to people.

“May I accompany you today?” he asked, glancing at Loki as he turned and kicked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

He shrugged. “I have no need of you.”

“I hope things are different when you are done with Midgard, brother, for I cannot sit idle all day.”

Loki’s eyes blazed. “When I am done with Midgard?”

“Yes,” Thor frowned, “When you have finished this and we can move on.”

“And where exactly are you expecting us to go?”

Thor stopped, letting the hammer fall to his side. “I thought we might...”

“Return to Asgard?”

“No! I meant-”

“I thought I had made it quite clear that I will not be gracing the Eternal Realm with my presence unless it is at the head of an army.”

“I did not forget it.”

“Do you expect that this, this _affair_ between us would make me abandon my crusade?” He curled his lip in disgust.

Thor’s face hardened. “I did not expect so much. I merely hoped you might consider me worth your time.”

“Enough to put off my destruction?”

Thor was silent and Loki laughed, throwing his spatula aside.

“Tell me Thor. What happy ending have you envisioned for us, hmm? A world where your love softens my heart and heals my torment, and I return with you to Asgard in thunderous applause, and we live as lovers and shield-brothers once more under Odin’s watchful eye?”

“I am not fool enough to believe such a thing is possible.”

“But you want it!” Loki pointed accusingly.

“It is my greatest wish that you can be happy. I admit, I would prefer you to make amends with Father but if you cannot-”

“Your happy future is a lie, Thor. You must marry a nice, dull noblewoman and take Father’s throne and your role as Defender of the Nine. You honestly think the Allfather would approve of me as your queen, even if I could give you heirs?”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Marriage?”

“Yes, Highness. Some of us are more realistic about our place in the universe, and _you_ must be married to someone who is not me.”

“Loki, I had not even thought so far...”

“Ah, so I am just a temporary infatuation then? My mistake.”

 

Thor frowned and crossed the room, catching Loki’s hands before he could move them away.

“You are right. I have let my joy at being close to you cloud my judgement. We will not return to Asgard.”

“That won’t last. The Allfather will summon you and you will go, with all the weight of duty on your shoulders.”

“I swear I will not.”

He pulled the other god into his arms, resting his chin on the shorter man’s head. Thor held him close, running a hand down his spine. Loki scowled, shrugging off his brother’s affectionate embrace. He had to let this go before Thor proved him right and ran off again. He had to show them both it was a mad dream.

He shifted form, turning his trim frame into athletic muscles and his pale chest into firm round breasts. Loki pressed a hand against his hip and smirked. “What do you think, Thor? What if we returned like this – do you think the Allfather would approve then? Being married to Sif wouldn’t be all bad.”

“I do not desire Sif.”

“What, don’t tell me you never lay with her?”

“Sif is my shield-sister and a lady of the court. I would not disrespect her so.”

“Ahhh, you admire her too much. And yet you take me like a bitch.” Loki ran a hand over his chest and new curves.

“Never,” Thor breathed, “Never, Loki. If you want to take me, go ahead. Is that what you wish for?”

Loki froze, thrown. “You would let me rut you like a woman? The great and mighty Thor?”

“I think we have established I am powerless to say no to you.”

The other god blinked rapidly, turning his confusion into a sultry expression. “Then what I currently wish is for you to show me what you’ve always wanted to do to Sif and never dared.”

“Loki, stop this. I desire only you.”

“It _is_ me, brother. Just a prettier version.” He tugged Thor’s lapels, pressing his chest against the thunder god’s.

Thor pushed him away. “I do not want another version of you. I want my Loki.”

“I belong to no one, Odinson!” he spat, losing his handle on Sif’s shape.

Thor seized him by the jaw, fingers curling in his hair. “You belong to me, and I to you. No one else may lay claim to us but from now until Ragnarök, you are mine, Loki.”

The dark-haired god’s face twisted into a stifled scream of rage and he slammed his palms against Thor’s chest, the blond flying backwards into a pillar and making the concrete shake. He pulled himself up slowly, brows furrowed.

“Hurt me all you like, Loki. You cannot change my mind.”

“You stubborn oaf!”

His brother squared off against him, not coming any closer but not budging either, and Loki thought again how Thor was like a bull, determined to knock down any obstacle in his path. Loki was the serpent, silent, stealthy, and he slithered his way around his opponents. What made Thor think he could charm such a snake?

“You will regret wasting your years on me, prince. After a few decades you will be bored, and Odin only too happy to receive you back and leave me to rot.”

“You have a poor grasp on the concept of forever, Loki. Is it the magician in you that expects me to change?”

“Chaos is an inevitable part of the world, Thor. There is no such thing as a peaceful and constant existence.”

“Then what does it matter?”

 

He raised his brows. “Excuse me?”

“If we can’t control anything and our lives could be upheaved any moment, why quibble about being together? Is it not better to seize the time we have before some misfortune befalls us?”

Loki started to reply and Thor cut him off.

“You think me a fool, I know, an arrogant man used to forcing things to end according to his designs. Well, if that has always been true in the past, why shouldn’t it be so in the future? I shall fend off calamity and if I cannot, we shall ride it out, and we need not worry about ‘perhaps’.”

“Your optimism does not account for Odin’s wrath. He will seek you out eventually, and if he cannot persuade you to return he will force you.”

“He will not live forever.”

Loki snorted. “He might as well.”

Thor’s expression turned serious. “Is that what you need? My oath?”

“Your what?”

Thor fell to his knees, eyes on the ceiling. “Heimdall! Hear me, and carry my message to Odin Allfather.”

“What are you doing?”

“I, Thor of Asgard, renounce my title as prince!”

“Thor!”

“I renounce my place as Odin’s heir. I renounce any claim the realm may make on me and give it instead to Loki Silvertongue, from now until the gods fall!”

“What are you doing?” he asked, panicked enough to forget about maintaining his distance.

“And if you try to interfere, I shall face you as I would any threat! If you seek our help, I will offer it only if Loki agrees. I am his, of my own free will, and eternally.”

Thunder boomed outside the warehouse, lightning flashing across the roof of the space so brightly they had to hide their eyes. There was a dull thud and Mjölnir flew from its place by Thor’s bed, smashing through a crate as it shot upwards and punched a hole through the ceiling.

The two gods stared at the opening for a long time, the storm outside turning into a normal Midgardian thundercloud.

“Apparently Father has decided I am not worthy.” Thor said, voice flat.

Loki bit his lip. “What have you done?”

“It matters not. I can defend myself well enough with staff and spear and sword.”

The trickster gawked at him, face paler than usual, and Thor frowned.

“What troubles you?”

“You...you would give up Asgard, Mother, Father, Mjölnir, your friends...everything, and all for me?”

“Have I not been saying that for weeks?”

“I can’t...I can’t – you have to stay away from me. I’ll be the end of you.”

“No you won’t.” Thor smiled, the trust clear on his face.

 

There was no warning. One moment Loki was leaning over him looking more shocked than he’d ever seen his brother; the next Thor was flat on his back in a dent in the floor, the lie god straddling him and his tongue in Thor’s mouth. The blond struggled to keep up, hands gripping Loki’s shoulders. The darker man drew back, noses brushing, his eyes dark and endless as he stared.

“Thor…”

He gave that menacing smile usually reserved for enemies. “Brother.”

A second later their positions were reversed, Loki’s back slamming into a pillar as Thor’s teeth grazed his neck, the metal cracking and breaking off at the top. With the hole from Mjölnir and a broken support, a large sheet of the tin roof fell in and crashed to the ground ten feet away.

“Thor.” Loki purred it, a challenge and a reprimand in one. He chuckled and catapulted himself backwards, dragging Loki with him by the coat. They hit the stairs and the mezzanine wobbled. Thor kissed his way down Loki’s chest as he ripped his tunic in two, the trickster’s head jerking back hard enough to make the whole gantry give way. He scowled as his things tumbled to the ground and scattered over the concrete.

“Brute.”

“I believe that was you, Loki.”

Thor found himself being bent backwards over a crate, Loki moving to straddle him. The angle was uncomfortable, even painful, but his brother was ripping his belt off and unzipping his trousers and Thor failed to care.

Loki’s impatience got the better of him as he struggled with the jeans. With a growl their clothes shot off, buttons and buckles flying with enough force to rip holes in the walls. Thor cupped his cheek in one huge palm and stroked his thumb over Loki’s lips.

“Yes. Let yourself go, Loki. Open yourself to me.”

He kissed Thor, nails dragging down his chest. A beam creaked overhead and Loki glanced up. “Our position becomes precarious.”

“It will not kill us.”

He smiled. “No, I don’t suppose it will.”

Loki kissed him, Thor’s eyes closed as his hands roamed over the smaller man’s shoulders. There was another deafening clang and he wondered how long it would take for the warehouse to collapse. He rolled, landing flat on his back with a shock that rattled the supports, Loki astride him.

“Take me, Loki.”

He raised his brows and Thor chuckled.

“Did you think I was not serious? I would feel you inside me. Will you take me?”

The dark god took a shaky breath, hands drifting over Thor’s chest. “I am not sure I will be able to control myself.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Thor kissed the corner of his mouth and Loki smiled. “Very well. It is your funeral, Odinson.”

“Not Odinson,” he shook his head, “I have renounced him.”

“Then what?”

“Do you think two such as we need names to distinguish ourselves in the pages of history? Loki and Thor are well enough.”

“Ah, but what if we start a trend? How will they tell the true heroes from the imitations?” he teased.

Thor looked up, thoughtful. “How about Thor Lokabróðir?”

 

Loki’s whole face froze. Thor watched silently as it flickered from shock, to disbelief, to the rawest and most sincere joy he’d ever seen. He almost felt bad intruding on such an emotion. Loki grabbed his face, lowering himself until their foreheads touched. When he spoke his breath was ice cold, mist floating between them, and Thor could see the red creeping into his eyes as he struggled to keep a hold on the Aesir illusion.

“Yessssssss.”

“Would you wear my name?” Thor demanded, rubbing his groin up against Loki, “Would you show the realms you are mine?”

Loki nodded, nails digging into his arms as he ground down against the blond.

“Say it,” Thor urged, cupping his ass in his hands, “Swear it.”

His eyes flashed halfway between green and red, and he drew himself up. “I am Loki Thorbróðir, of no realm and no allegiance except to him.”

Thor sat up and fisted a hand in his hair, tongue forcing its way between Loki’s lips. The Jotunn’s skin got cold enough to make him shiver and he ran a hand down Loki’s back soothingly.

“Shh, calm yourself, brother. We have time.”

He took a great breath and closed his eyes, breaking away from Thor until he had a grip on the magic. Losing control was one thing; burning Thor’s flesh because he let the illusion slip was less desirable.

Thor looked him over and nodded, as if deeming him back on track, and dropped flat on the floor. He spread his legs as much as he could with Loki on his thighs, arching up towards him.

“Take me, Loki.”

The sorcerer’s gaze was so warm it almost burned him, making Thor’s breath catch in his throat. He slithered backwards until he knelt between Thor’s knees, pushing them further apart. He held up a hand and blew across his fingers, the tips sparkling with something.

“Ready, Thor?”

“I shall grow impatient soon, brother.”

Loki chuckled and lowered his hand until one finger pressed against his entrance. Thor stiffened for a second and the other god scowled.

“Relax.”

“Apologies.” He made a more conscious effort to loosen his muscles.

Loki’s finger wormed its way in and Thor bit his lip. He was incredibly tight, the friction almost exclusively painful, but then whatever was on his brother’s fingers brushed over the aches and they vanished. In their place was a chill that slithered its way up his spine and made him shudder. Loki buried his digit all the way to the base and swirled it around Thor’s walls, the cool touch like an electric shock.

“Shall I add another?”

“Please.”

 

Loki kept stretching him, the pain bright and sharp with each new finger but soon fading back to that cold feeling that made Thor desperate for more. He teased, fingers scissoring and turning slowly, never brushing the places Thor needed.

“Please, Loki.”

He bit his lip wickedly. “Please what, Thor?”

“Please, just a little higher.”

“Higher? You mean here?”

He deliberately pressed the blond’s prostate and Thor’s fists hit the concrete so hard that cracks spread out around them like spiderwebs.

“Aaaah,” Loki drawled, “That is the spot you meant?”

“You know what I meant.” Thor forced out as Loki’s fingers moved away.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Another demonstration perhaps?”

His fingers circled the gland, this time with a tingle that had nothing to do with the pressure, and Thor howled.

“Please, Loki,” he asked weakly, “I beg you.”

“Perhaps I shall take pity on you then. Pleading is not a good look on the mighty Thor.”

He slid his fingers out and braced his hands against the top of Thor’s thighs. Loki lined himself up and caught Thor’s eye as he slowly started to push his way in. The trickster’s mouth fell open, breath raspy and loud as he sunk forward. Thor wanted to tip his head back, wanted to thrash at the slow pace, but he couldn’t move; Loki’s expression had him frozen.

Every inch felt like a fresh jolt to his system, every move that closed the gap between them was torment. Thor bit his cheek, patience gone, and he tugged Loki flush against him with a groan. The other man hissed at the sudden motion, fighting to adjust to being fully sheathed. Thor was lost, too engrossed in the way Loki’s presence soothed that cold yearning that had been growing inside him.

“I love you.” Thor whispered.

“I…” Loki took a breath, “I love you, Thor.”

His heart thumped in his chest and Thor grinned like a maniac. “Well, shall we see how much damage this structure can take before it falls?”

Loki smiled and rolled his hips firmly, the ground quivering as Thor’s back struck it. “We should make a wager on it, brother.”

“A wager?”

“Which will happen first: the building’s ruin, or your undoing?”

Thor licked his lips and smirked. “Only one way to find out.”

*****

Thor rested an arm on his knee, eyes scanning the horizon. His hand clenched aimlessly, missing Mjölnir’s hilt. But he’d gone centuries without it; he could do without. He moved his grip to his sword instead.

“This is not going to work.”

He looked over his shoulder as Loki appeared out of nothing, leaning on the large arch.

Thor shrugged. “They are not capable of holding an Asgardian and they know it. They may as well accept our penance, especially as it comes with our aid.”

“Do not come crying to me when they shoot you in the face.”

“What choice do we have? I cannot go about in disguise forever.”

A black SUV and two sedans pulled up to the kerb at the edge of the park, Steve and Natasha climbing out of one, Coulson another, and a large group of agents from the third. Thor had no doubt the archer and Iron Man were nearby to lend them backup as needed. Steve approached ahead of the pack, Coulson close behind.

“Thor?”

“Greetings, Midgardian.”

“You wanna tell me what you’re doin’ here?” he looked between the blond and his brother.

“Loki and I have decided to stay in your realm for the foreseeable future, and we have no wish to be at odds with your people. We wish to be allies.”

“Allies?” Coulson half-raised a brow, “He’s got a lot to answer for.”

“He has sworn to me that he will cease his meddling.”

“And you believe him?” Natasha glared.

“I have ways of keeping him in line.”

He heard the snort behind him and bit back a smirk.

“What’s your incentive? We’re not big on just handing out amnesty.”

“I shall join your team of heroes. You face many dangerous foes, and I am a proven warrior with many kills to my name.”

“So you’ll work with us, in exchange for a full pardon?” Steve pointed.

“We only ask to be allowed to live here peacefully.”

“Is Loki going to help too?”

Thor’s gaze flicked to him under the arch. “If it is convenient. He has many useful skills and magicks but they require much continued study.”

Coulson looked straight through him as if listening to someone else, hands clasped before him. Natasha’s gaze slid to his face and she grimaced as if she knew what their decision was already.

“I’ll tell him sir. Thor, the director accepts your truce with the condition that Loki helps undo as much of what he did as possible.”

Loki tutted but Thor shot him a look and he waved his hand.

“Agreed.”

“Then we have a deal?” Thor extended his hand. Steve took it, shaking with a firm grip.

Coulson nodded. “How will we reach you?”

“Do you have another of those small communication devices?”

He turned to the group of agents and someone produced a phone, handing it to him. He passed it to Thor, who pocketed it.

“I look forward to fighting as shield-brothers,” he grinned at the captain, “Loki?”

The god sauntered forward, all the way past Thor until he was practically nose-to-nose with Coulson.

“Oh, a last word. If you think to betray us, everything I have done up until this point will be nothing compared to the ruin I shall bring your city to. I recently almost destroyed an entire realm much tougher than this one.”

“Good to know.” The agent said evenly.

“Loki, is this necessary?” Thor rolled his eyes.

“Just ensuring our new friends do not underestimate us. Come, Thor. We have new lodgings to find.”


End file.
